Broken Hearts Club
by sparky-poo
Summary: He burned one's feet and another's village. He stole one's necklace and got hit by another's boomerang. And don't forget, he chased one all over the world. Now, he's their personal relationship consultant.
1. Patient 1

**Title : Broken Hearts Club**

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship

**Characters : **Zuko-centric, All members of the Gaang (including Suki)

**Pairings : **Zuko/Everyone (Friendship), Katara/Aang, Sokka/Suki, hints of Sokka/Yue, hints of Katara/Jet, one-sided Toph/Sokka, mentioned Zuko/Mai.

**Summary : **He burned one's feet and another's village. He stole one's necklace and got hit by another's boomerang. And don't forget, he chased one all over the world. Now, he's their personal relationship consultant.

* * *

**Patient : **Young Lady Toph Bei Fong of Gaoling

**Case : **Unrequited Love

* * *

"You like him, don't you?"

Her back slumped, and somehow he felt like he was seeing the helpless little blind girl and not the tough earthbender they always saw.

"Enough, Sparky."

"But he-"

"I said, enough."

"I'm-"

"You'll regret ever saying another word."

"I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say."

They were silent, him watching the campfire flared up and down, a sign of the nearest firebender's doubt, and her sightless eyes trained in the direction of the fire, determined not to let him see any trace of sadness inside them.

He was just about to say something, but she beat him to it.

"I thought he likes me."

He kept his silence.

"He let me hold his hand. He gave me a part of his sword. He told me about his mother, and he said he never told anyone except me. I thought I was special for him."

He didn't interrupt her, so she kept on talking.

"And then we met your sister on The Day of The Black Sun. She told him that she was keeping _her _prisoner. He knew that it was a trap, but he still fell for it."

"Azula was stalling, wasn't she?"

"Indeed. But her words worked. He was distracted long enough for the eclipse to end."

"Oh."

"It got worse after the invasion. He wasn't sleeping at night, spent all his time to talked to himself, blaming himself for _her _capture. And when he finally slept, he fell asleep whispering _her_ name."

"I-"

"And then you came. You came and you led him to _her. _And now they spent all their time together eating each other's faces."

"You can-"

"Yes I can, Sparky. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid. Maybe I'm a bit dumb for ugh- _loving _him all this time just for him to end up with someone else."

"You're not dumb-"

"I said stop trying to-"

"-you're just in love. Love makes people do stupid things."

"And I bet you did a lot of them, didn't you?"

"You bet."

"Let's just say you're right, Sparky, that I'm in love. What good will that realization do? They love each other so much that I'm starting to get sick, and he saved _her _like all good heroes do to their damsels in distress. That pretty much sums up the equation of a happy lovey-dovey fairytale ending, in my opinion."

"Suki's not a good damsel in distress. Really."

"Whatever. You prefer Warrior Princess?"

"And to think that you believe in fairytales."

"Shut up, Sparky. Just shut up."

"Maybe you don't need a fairytale ending. You're the greatest earthbender in the world (or so you said), you can write your own ending. Anyway, The Uncrushable Blind Bandit settling down for a life of happily-ever-afters? Boring."

"Point taken."

He couldn't help but notice that her tone is a little bit more hopeful _(and happier) _than before.

* * *

**Diagnosis : **It might take a long time _(and a lot of butts to kick) _but the patient will get over it. Eventually.

* * *

**I DON'T OWN AVATAR. **If I do, let's just say the rest of the series will air before July. **R&R, Thanks!**


	2. Patient 2

**Title : Broken Hearts Club**

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship

**Characters : **Zuko-centric, All members of the Gaang (including Suki)

**Pairings : **Zuko/Everyone (Friendship), Katara/Aang, Sokka/Suki, hints of Sokka/Yue, hints of Katara/Jet, one-sided Toph/Sokka, mentioned Zuko/Mai.

**Summary : **He burned one's feet and another's village. He stole one's necklace and got hit by another's boomerang. And don't forget, he chased one all over the world. Now, he's their personal relationship consultant.

* * *

**Patient : **Sokka of The Southern Water Tribe, Son of Hakoda

**Case : **Doubt in Communication

* * *

"Should I tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That I had another girlfriend when we're not seeing each other?"

"Which girlfriend?"

"The one that turned into the moon- wait, are you implying that I had more?"

"Well, there's the haiku ladies..."

"They threw me out of the window!"

"Ty Lee..."

"Whenever she touched me, my body parts turned into mush. Romantic much?"

"My sister..."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm pretty serious. You see, Azula loves men who hated her. It gives the love-hate vibe she always dreamed about in a relationship."

"..."

"Sokka, that was sarcasm."

"..."

Zuko sighed. He was just having a perfect alone meditation time, before an overly-worried Sokka dragged him out of concentration and started a babbling monologue about whether he should tell her or no.

It took fifteen minutes for Zuko to realize that 'her' is Suki.

It took another fifteen minutes to break Sokka from his undechipered talking to explain something useful.

And now, after asking him many variations of _"Should I tell her? Should I not? Should I?" _Zuko decided to humor Sokka a bit, with good old-fashioned sarcasm.

Apparently the water tribe boy didn't take light on the joke of him and Azula being boyfriend-girlfriend.

_Five minutes... Ten minutes..._

_This is a waste of time._

"Sokka."

"Yeah?"

"Tell her."

"But-"

"Tell her."

"What if-"

"Tell her."

"I don't want-"

"Tell. Her."

"I'm not sure-"

"TELL HER!"

Zuko didn't know for sure what caused Sokka to stop complaining, _(it might've been his shout or the fact that their campfire blasted menacingly at the dark boy), _but he's satisfied.

"I'll tell her."

As he watched the determined back of his new buddy disappear to the temple's darkness, Zuko couldn't help but pat himself in the back.

* * *

**Diagnosis : **All the patient needs is a lot of motivation _(and a little bit of intimidation)._

* * *

**Still don't own Avatar. R&R, please, thank you!**


	3. Patient 3

**Title : Broken Hearts Club**

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship

**Characters : **Zuko-centric, All members of the Gaang (including Suki)

**Pairings : **Zuko/Everyone (Friendship), Katara/Aang, Sokka/Suki, hints of Sokka/Yue, hints of Katara/Jet, one-sided Toph/Sokka, mentioned Zuko/Mai.

**Summary : **He burned one's feet and another's village. He stole one's necklace and got hit by another's boomerang. And don't forget, he chased one all over the world. Now, he's their personal relationship consultant.

* * *

**Patient : **Suki of Kyoshi Island, Captain of The Kyoshi Warriors

**Case : **Excess Guilt

* * *

"You're the one who told him to tell me, weren't you."

"Is there any problem if it was me?"

He turned around and both their eyes met, two warriors, both seizing each other's eyes as neither willing to lose their impromptu staring contest.

"No."

She was the one to broke her gaze, striding forward to take her place beside him in front of the balcony. He noticed that the girl was wearing a Fire Nation outfit _(Katara's spare) _that looked very similar to the one his sister owns and wore at a certain vacation.

"Were you there?" She asked, leaning on the balcony.

"Where?"

"North Pole."

She directed her gaze to the shining full moon above and he understood.

"I was there, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"Still on your angry-jerk-with-a-ponytail-must-capture-the-avatar mode?"

"Sort of."

"He said he fell in love with the Moon Spirit."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really, I'm not. On the contrary, I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Toph loves him too."

"I thought we were talking about the Moon Spirit."

"I feel guilty for coming back in his life."

He didn't have an answer for that.

"It's unfair to Toph. I mean, she was with him longer than I was. Even if it was just as friends. I can tell that she has strong feelings for Sokka, but I think my arrival ruined everything."

"It's not your fault she likes him."

"I just have this guilty feeling everywhere. Maybe if I wasn't in his life, he would have a better life. With Yue. With Toph. I'm just a girl who met him twice, and I feel like it's unfair that he risked a lot just to save me."

"Your point?"

"He could've done much better. Not with me. Not with the tomboy, athletic, bossy Suki of The Kyoshi Warriors."

"What did he say?"

"Huh?"

"When he talked to you, what did he say?"

"He said he loves me."

"That's your answer."

"What?"

"He loves you. Don't feel guilty about it."

"But-"

"He had his choices. He could have stayed in North Pole for his love to the princess. He could have a chance to be something more with Toph. But he didn't."

"It's just-"

"He chose you. Cherish his love."

"I still think it's unfair."

"All's fair in love and war, Suki. Even Toph knows that."

* * *

**Diagnosis : **The patient needs to remember, it's not everyday you have love served on a silver platter.

* * *

**Blah, blah- The Usual Disclaimer. R&R! Thanks :)**


	4. Patient 4

**Title : Broken Hearts Club**

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship

**Characters : **Zuko-centric, All members of the Gaang (including Suki)

**Pairings : **Zuko/Everyone (Friendship), Katara/Aang, Sokka/Suki, hints of Sokka/Yue, hints of Katara/Jet, one-sided Toph/Sokka, mentioned Zuko/Mai.

**Summary : **He burned one's feet and another's village. He stole one's necklace and got hit by another's boomerang. And don't forget, he chased one all over the world. Now, he's their personal relationship consultant.

* * *

**Patient : **Avatar Aang of The Southern Air Temple

**Case : **Love Above Duty Dilemma

* * *

"Sifu Hotman?"

Zuko sighed. They had just finished their morning exercise and he felt no need to getting himself all riled up over a stupid nickname at the beginning of a day. He settled with a civil reply.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have any girlfriend back in Fire Nation?"

"Yes, I did- Sokka told you, didn't he?"

Aang smiled sheepishly.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Was it hard to let her go back then?"

"What are you talking about- of course it was! I love her, She loves me- oh."

"It was hard, wasn't it?"

"Aang, I.."

"I don't want to let her go. Ever."

Somehow Zuko realized that they weren't talking about his own relationship issues anymore.

"It's your duty to-"

"I know it's my duty! I know I'm the Avatar, and I'm supposed to save the world! But I want to love her! You have no idea how much she means to me, Zuko. You have no idea."

"..."

"When I first saw her, I thought she's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's pretty, kind, strong- She's so beautiful."

"It was when she found you?"

"Yeah.. She's the first face I saw after the iceberg broke."

"And then?"

"And then.. we went to this town with the volcano- and we met Aunt Wu-"

"Who's Aunt Wu?"

"A fortuneteller. And Katara asked her about her future- and Aunt Wu said that she'll marry a powerful bender- and I was listening at them- and I tried to gave her a Panda Lily-"

"You believed a fortuneteller?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No.. I just never thought that The Avatar is into those stuff.."

"And after everything that happened in The Northern Water Tribe, we kinda grew closer.. I mean- she is my waterbending sifu, and we nearly kissed in this cave of something.."

Aang had started to sound like Sokka, but Zuko believed that he should just let the Avatar rambled on.

"And well.. after convincing The Earth King that there IS a one-hundred-year-old-war, I went to the Eastern Air Temple to try to master the Avatar State with Guru Pathik."

"Guru Pathik?"

"He's an ancient guy who had close ties with Airbenders- and he loves onion and banana juice a lot- but the point is, I couldn't master the Avatar state back then."

"You can master the glowy stuff?"

"It's not the glowy stuff! It's the Avatar State! and because I couldn't master it, I failed at Ba Sing Se."

The younger boy's tone had changed into a darker, serious, tone.

"It's not your-"

"Yes it is! And it's all because I can't let go of Katara."

"Why would you let go of Katara?"

"She blocked my chakra. I depended on her love so much that it became my earthly attachment. And when it came to choose between Katara and The Avatar State, I chose her."

"Aang-"

"I chose her and I ran back to Ba Sing Se, because in my vision she was in danger there. When I finally found her.. she was with you."

Zuko nodded. It was just like yesterday... _her touch on his scar, the spirit water, his uncle and Aang.._

"To be honest, I was jealous."

"Wha- Why? You know we both hate each other."

"You two were standing so close."

"There was nothing between us."

"I know.. -wait, are we getting off-topic here?"

"Sort of."

"I still don't want to let go of Katara."

"Maybe you do have to let her go."

"What are you talking about?"

"I let go of Mai, but that doesn't mean I don't love her anymore."

"But.."

"If she loves you, she'll wait for you. No matter how long."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Sifu Hotman."

* * *

**Diagnosis : **If the patient can believe in something so vague like fortunetelling, help him to believe in something called hope. _(someday it will cushion his broken heart)_

* * *

**I do not own A:TLA and its characters. Okay.. I hope I did Aang justice there, I never really liked Kataang (sorrysorrysorry but it's not dynamic enough) and in the next (and last) installment of _Broken Hearts Club, _we will have our resident waterbending master. Ooooh!**


	5. Patient 5

****

Title : Broken Hearts Club

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship

**Characters : **Zuko-centric, All members of the Gaang (including Suki)

**Pairings : **Zuko/Everyone (Friendship), Katara/Aang, Sokka/Suki, hints of Sokka/Yue, hints of Katara/Jet, one-sided Toph/Sokka, mentioned Zuko/Mai.

**Summary : **He burned one's feet and another's village. He stole one's necklace and got hit by another's boomerang. And don't forget, he chased one all over the world. Now, he's their personal relationship consultant.

* * *

**Patient : **Katara of The Southern Water Tribe, Daughter of Hakoda

**Case : **'The One' Complex

* * *

"Thank you."

He turned around, and there she is, leaning on his room's entrance- _(he is reminded of their encounter, her threats)- _but he threw all of his doubts aside, and instead bowed in a traditional Fire Nation bow to the girl in front of him.

"I…" She returned his bow, before continuing, "Thank you for saving my dad. And Suki."

"Sokka was there too."

"I know. I just want to say thanks."

"You're welcome."

He put away his prison clothes- he already changed to his tunic- and he turned to his mattress, ready to sleep-

"Are you okay?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"What, you're worried? What happened to your 'I-will-end-your-destiny' threats?"

She huffed.

"Well, I just want to know! You returned my dad and Suki to us, and you fled during our reunion. That's really rude. My father wants to thank you."

"He can do it tomorrow morning."

"Well I saw you looking at us hugging with a strange smile in your face. I hope you're not planning something. Even if you do, you know the consequences."

She said the last part with that tone again, the tone of warning and distrust, but he found himself tired of her attitude, and turned back to his bed.

"Well?" Her annoying voice asked him again.

He sighed.

"Look. I'm just glad that you guys finally have the people you care about safe from that wretched prison. Unlike some of us, who in turn left someone they care about back there."

He ignored his own bitter tone. _Mai…_

"I never thought you care about your sister so much."

"Who said anything about my sister?"

She mocked him, and he's aggravated. Can't she just leave him alone?

"But… who is it? Sokka never mentioned anyone else he found-"

"It's Mai, okay?"

"Flying daggers? What's your problem with her?"

"She was my _girlfriend._"

"Was?"

"We broke up. Look, I'm tired-"

"So she's not 'The One'."

"Well, I don't know- wait, what are you trying to say here?"

"No, nothing-"

"What's this fuss about 'The One' and stuff?"

"Well… you know, fortunetellers usually tell you that you're destined to end with 'The One' for you… I just want to know how to find hi- them, I mean, and you looked like you have some experience."

"Oh Agni."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you believed in fortunetellers too!"

"Too?"

"Aang believed them. He said you're supposed to marry a powerful bender-"

"Wait, he knew? And he told you!"

She flushed, and to his surprise, she began pacing, mumbling furiously inside his room.

"Why don't you asked Sokka? He already has two girlfriends."

"He doesn't really want to be reminded of his first one."

"The one that turned into the moon?"

"You knew that too?"

"Well…"

"Oh La, what are you? A relationship consultant or something?"

"Um…"

"Why did you have a relationship with Dagger Girl?"

"Why are you even-"

"Just answer!"

"She's… nice?"

"Did you kiss her back then?"

"That's personal…"

She glared.

"A couple of times? Okay, maybe more than a couple-"

"How did you know she's 'The One'?"

"I never said that- and how can I possibly know? I'm not a seer or something like that- I don't even know if we will last forever? And in case you haven't noticed, I've already said we've broken up."

"I just want to know."

"Well I don't know."

She let out a defeated sigh.

"Does any of your questions had anything to do with-"

"Aang."

He was silent.

"I don't know… I don't know if he's 'The One' for me."

"Who else are there?"

"There was Jet."

"I thought he wasn't a bender-"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry-"

"There is Haru."

"Please. You can't tell me you actually like that ridiculous excuse of a moustache."

"Good point."

"And don't say anything about The Duke and Teo."

"They're not my type."

"Well, you're the one who found Aang, and you have more hope in him than any other human being in The Four Nations. I don't see why you should be looking for anyone else-"

"There's you."

"You hate me."

"It might change."

"You've got to be kidding- I've broken your trust- I chased you all over the world- I tied you to a tree! And you're considering me over The Avatar?"

"I don't know."

"Was it that bad with Aang-"

"No! He's a really nice kid, a powerful bender- Why would you assume that he's-"

"You're considering me."

"I don't know if I can ever saw him anything more than a friend, or a brother."

"Well, maybe you should try."

"I'm scared that I might ruin our friendship."

"Love is always scary at first."

"Gee, thanks- Tui and La, did we actually have a decent conversation?"

"I'll be glad if the world actually ends tomorrow- save us the trouble to defeat the Fire Lord-"

She snorted a laugh. He let a slow smile across his face.

"You should go back to your father. He missed you."

"Yeah, I should- thanks."

"You thanked me already."

"Oh forget it- You know, I actually consider you to be a romantic potential."

"You're kidding."

"No, not really- you're a powerful bender-"

"I'm way below Aang in that category-"

"Powerful enough to be The Avatar's teacher-"

"There's no one else-"

"And you're not that bad to look at."

He unconsciously touched his scar.

She saw him.

"Scars aren't all that bad."

"Aang loves you."

She turned downcast.

"I like him too."

"Please give him a chance."

"I will."

She closed the door, leaving him to rest.

* * *

**Diagnosis : **Tell the patient that it is a really, really bad idea to broke an Avatar's heart right before he faces his greatest enemy- no matter what excuse she has. _(Especially if that excuse is actually considering the Avatar's former enemy and chaser as 'The One' instead of The Avatar himself)._

* * *

**Aaah. Finally, the latest (and last) installment of Broken Hearts Club! Thank you so much for all who reviewed this, and put this in their favorite stories list!**

**I don't own A:TLA. Reviews and Critics will be much appreciated.**


End file.
